


Possessions

by HappyLeech



Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: AU, Gen, The game meets the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Mason is looking for his little girl. At the same time, he's finding traces that Silent Hill isn't as empty as he thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessions

**Author's Note:**

> I write a horrible Dahlia and I'm not afraid to admit it.

Leaving café 5to2, eyes open for more of the crazy flying things, Harry thought he could hear someone screaming for help.

“Cybil?” he called, tentatively raising the gun she’d given him, heading in the directions of the screams. It didn’t seem likely that the cop had gotten attacked, not when she also had a gun and actually knew how to use it properly, but he was still worried.

‘Maybe there’s someone else in this town…maybe it’s Cheryl!’ Harry thought, although he knew it wasn’t the case. Cheryl didn’t sound like that.

Jogging through the streets, Harry could hear the screaming getting louder, before it suddenly dropped off to nothing as he passed the ally that he’d chased Cheryl into.

“Hello?” he asked, pushing open the gate and walking around what once used to be a dog. “Are you okay?”

It was a stupid question, and Harry knew it. There was no way, after seeing those things, that anything was okay.

“Hello?” As he moved further into the alley, he hoped to find the woman who’d been screaming, but only found 3 things: A loose pipe, a piece of Cheryl’s sketching pad, and a woman’s jacket.

Pulling out the wallet from the pocket, Harry riffled through until her found a drivers licence.

“Rose DeSilva? Where did you go?” Harry asked, before placing the wallet in his coat pocket and leaving the alley. There was no reason to stay there anymore.

\--

Stumbling back from the girl in the school boiler room, Harry stood there, panting. Holding the shotgun loosely, he pressed a hand to his arm, feeling the blood that was seeping through his jacket. He’d stumbled, trying to dodge away from the lizard, and cut himself on the burning pyre in the middle.

“Who was that girl?” he muttered, before whipping his head towards the door. It sounded like…behind the church bells, it sounded like he could hear something scraping on the floor, like he could hear the woman screaming again. But…no…it sounded like more than one person, this time.

As quickly as he could, Harry made his way up the stairs, looking for the source of the screaming, but found nothing but several doors, completely destroyed, and a pair of handcuffs on the floor near the entrance.

“Cybil?” Harry called, confused. ‘She would be the only one to have handcuffs, right?’ he asked himself, the scraping noise now completely drowned out by the sound of church bells, and he picked up the cuffs, sliding them into his pocket with the woman’s wallet. Another strange relic of the town…

With one last look back, Harry pressed his hand to his shoulder again, gummy with blood, and walked out of the school. Maybe whoever was ringing those bells could tell him what was going on.

\--

Watching as the woman, Dahlia, left, Harry jumped as he heard a horrible scream. This one was worse than the other screams he’d heard, from someone new, and Harry ran to the door. Flinging it open, he couldn’t see a trace of the person who’d screamed, other than the remains of a dirty blue dress.

“Is someone there? Cheryl?” Harry called, waiting for a reply, squinting as he looked into the fog. After a moment, he shook his head and turned, heading back into the church. He needed to grab the…the thing, whatever it was, that Dahlia wanted him to take. Then he’d look at the dress, see if he could find a trace of whoever’d owned it.

“If this helps me find Cheryl…” he muttered, lifting the triangular thing, “Then maybe it can help me find the woman who was screaming.”

\--

Standing in the room, the room in the basement under the basement with the picture of the little girl, of Alessa, Harry thought he could hear crying. Picking up the photo on the table, he looked at the girl who looked so much like Cheryl, wondering if Dahlia was right.

“They have the same last name…” he said out loud, frowning. “But, didn’t she warn me about Alessa? Why?”

As he put the picture down, ready to return to the first floor to ask Lisa about the room, he could hear crying again, wrenching sobs. He could feel heat on his skin, and for a second Harry thought he could see a different girl watching him. She was different than Alessa, angrier, frowning, but when he looked again, she was gone.

“…I must be seeing things...”

\--

“Harry!”

His head shot up as Cybil ran over, still traces of the red fluid he’d thrown at her on her skin. He wasn’t sure where he was, exiting what had once been the bedroom of a little girl, only to find himself on the steps of a church. Not the one that he’s met Dahlia, but another.

“Where are we?” she asked, and as Harry went to reply, he heard someone start to scream.

“Come on,” he said instead, running up the steps and shoving the door open.

Inside there was a large group of people, a girl who looked like Cheryl, but with long hair, and...Cybil?

“The fuck?” he heard the cop mutter behind him, and he lifted his gun.

“I am looking for my daughter. Her name is Cheryl.” He said, taking note of what they were doing to the other Cybil, but focusing on Cheryl and glowering at the woman who seemed to be in charge. He could tell, she was there, somewhere! The woman in charge raised a hand, and the other cop, the other Cybil, was pulled back from the fire.

But, before this woman could say anything, Dahlia pushed her way out of the crowd, a smile on her face.

“Look at them, the faithful! Oh, they aren’t doing it right, our god cannot be born this way, but oh look at their faces!” she cooed to him, before she started to cackle.

“Harry, you keep an eye on her. I’m getting that cop down from there, it isn’t safe and I don’t trust these people.” Cybil muttered to him, before very deliberately, and loudly, reloading her firearm and shoving her way towards the stairs.

“Where’s Cheryl,” he said, glaring at Dahlia, and she turned towards him, a scowl twisting her face.

“”Where’s Cheryl where’s Cheryl”,” she sneered, mocking him. “Why, she’s right here, of course!”

Someone, Harry was sure it was that foul tempered doctor, Kaufmann, pushed a wheelchair to the front of the group. They all looked at the bandaged figure with some fear, and they slowly started to back off, even the woman who appeared to have been in charge when he’d barged in.

“That isn’t Cheryl.” Harry said with a scowl, shifting. The person, the girl, in the wheelchair was much too old to be Cheryl, even with all the bandages. “That’s Alessa, isn’t it?”

All the people around him gasped in horror, but he ignored them. His entire focus, after checking to see that Cybil had helped her doppelgänger down from the ladder she had been strapped to, was on Dahlia.

“But don’t you see?” Dahlia cackled again. “Alessa and Cheryl are one in the same!? Oh, all I wanted for my little girl to become the mother of god, but would she listen to me? Oh no, no, no” she sighed dramatically, and slumped over the wheelchair. “No, precious Alessa split herself into two, send Cheryl out into the world so Mommy couldn’t continue her work.”

Cybil returned to Harry’s side, her doppelgänger and the little girl who looked like, but wasn’t Cheryl, with her. “Harry, we need to get out of here, this isn’t right.”

But he ignored her, still focused on Dahlia. “What did you do to Cheryl?” he demanded, starting to feel sick.  
As Dahlia started to cackle once more, the doors of the church opened again, but Harry didn’t turn to see the woman standing in the doorway, didn’t see her little girl run to her. He was focused on the bright light that was starting to fill the room, the woman who took the place of the girl in the wheelchair.

The people all around him started to clamour, some collapsing to the ground in awe, some screaming and running for cover, as the woman in white, the floating one, struck Dahlia down with a blast of flame.

“I was worried this was going to happen,” Looking over to his side, Harry watched as Kaufmann pulled a vial out of his suit pocket, and tossed it at the woman. It shattered, and as the red liquid hit her, she started to scream, to mutate.

“What is that thing?!” the woman yelled, holding tightly onto her daughter, but Harry didn’t reply.

As the people around him started to scream, to run, it, for it was now no longer human, started to attack, sending waves of fire out across the room. As charred bodies started to fall, he heard the woman behind him swear.

“I cut myself,” she muttered, seeming more occupied with that now, then the monstrosity that was now focusing on Harry.

‘That used to be Cheryl…’ he briefly thought, before drawing up the gun and starting to shoot. He didn’t think he could stop it, it was supposed to be a god after all, but if he could keep it at bay long enough to help Cybil and the other escape…

From the corner of his eye, he could see the girl again, one that looked like the little girl holding tightly to her mother, and she was smiling.

Barbed wire started to snake across the floor, avoiding him, he noticed, but grabbing and pulling the people in the crowed down into a pit that had opened in the floor. Stepping over a large strand, he circled the thing, slowly reloading the shotgun, trying to avoid the waves of fire.

Finally, after what felt like hours, once the small pops from Cybil’s gun had died, the thing folds in on itself, before exploding. It’s only then that he really looks around, and sees what has happened.

There’s fire all around, walls starting to crack, and there’s a girl, on a hospital bed, controlling the tendrils of barbed wire. She looks at him, points, but before she can speak, the woman in the white outfit reappears.

She hands him a baby, and he drops the shotgun on the ground so he can take her.

“Thank you…” he hears, before the woman fades, in another flash of light.

The roof is truly falling in now, and he turns and runs towards the door. Cybil too turns, and she shoves it open, waiting for Harry. “Come on! This place is falling apart!”

Without a second thought, he runs after Cybil, dodging around Kaufmann who has a piece of barbed wire around his leg, and Lisa grabbing for his throat, and he followed Cybil out into-

“-where are we?” she asks, confused and bloody, and Harry looks out over the guardrail at the lake.

“…Safe.” He replies as the baby starts to sniffle in his arms, and for a second he briefly wonders if that was Rose DeSilva back there in the church, if she got out.

Then the child starts to cry, a loud wail, and he finds himself otherwise occupied. He’s sure the woman made it out okay.


End file.
